User talk:LS11sVaultBoy/Archive 4
GTA Myths I kinda am into myths. Although many of the awesome and not-boring myths in the GTA III era are actually game mods and crazy stuff made by crazy players, I have seen, tested and enjoyed a number of myths in the GTA series, like the mystery graffiti in the Los Santos cemetery, the beaten-up car in Back O'Beyond, etc. Steve Greg (talk) 01:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Happy Spring Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:15, March 10, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki Besides the bad spelling and grammar, that wiki lacks the actual, confirmed myths and easter eggs, like the ghost ships in Vice City, the entire Upstate Liberty area in GTA III (not to mention the unsolid ghost town), the various glowing graffitti that dissappear at night in San Andreas, while it contains Piggsy and Leatherface, both of which are CONFIRMED GAME MODS CREATED BY PLAYERS. Also, the poll is just stupid. Steve Greg (talk) 12:55, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You were faster than me on that walkthrough thing. :-) Going to add it to the trivia section where it belongs, alright? Admin Hi VautBoy! I hope everything is going well. I applied to become an admin. Hope you stop by and vote me. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:15, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Vaultboy for voting for me. You're a good guy. Boomer8 (talk) 02:47, March 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I know so, but I can't figure out how...I might ask him how did he do it. Thanks for the help. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:26, March 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: You that's my second acount. Why? (Talk here) OK, i should have known that. Thanks for telling me.(Talk here) Request Hi Vaultboy, I really appreciate your page and you are a nice patroller, and thanks for help to edits my created pages in the last week. Today I did my request for patroller here, and I would ask if I you could answer Yes, it would be a big pleasure, one day, if you will do a request for admin I will certainly answer yes. Thanks a lot. Thomas0802 (talk) 13:40, March 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: I see. Is partly my fault because I tell my opinion. I'll just shut up next time. I know you're a good friend. Mr. T and Sasquatch still think I'm a tyrant.Dodo8 ''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''[[User talk:Ilan xd|XD • • Home )' 20:19, March 17, 2013 (UTC) CJ Is that really the style you use on CJ when you play GTA:SA? If it is we're like the same style hehe, always buy like the same things you buy from Didier Sachs, when unlocked, sometimes I just change the suit color ;) istalo (Talk to me) 21:27, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Vaultboy! Thanks!! Thanks a lot man, I don't know how can I describe it, I will be editing and keeping working, it's a pleasure to work with you and the other patrollers and doing a part from this group, thanks very much!! Thomas0802 (talk) 21:17, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Boomer8 (talk) 06:26, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Commendation Just wanted to say, well done on trying to calm down the situation between Dodo, Sasquatch and Tony. That mess wouldn't have happened if everyone involved was as level headed as you. Let me know when/if you decide to apply for administrator so I can vote 'yes'. Jeff (talk| ) 00:27, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Hi Tom!! I have a question, I found in your profile a nice userbox : This user thinks GTA Advance is the worst game, I liked it, I would ask how I can get this in my profile, I founded in the Category:Userboxes and I did not found it, send me the link if you got it, thanks!!! Thomas0802 (talk) 19:01, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Tom, would you mind to join me on chat for a few minutes? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 18:31, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Thanks a lot Tom!! About the userbox, I found it but it shows that I think GTA Advance the best game, but no, for me is the worst hahahaha, however I say I can introduce a "worst" at the userbox template and it will maybe work. Thomas0802 (talk) 22:05, March 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Patroller I changed that through "MediaWiki:Common.js". -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:51, March 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ok, good! I'll take a look. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:23, March 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. You're very likely to make it this time. C'mon, join us! Good luck, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Crew for GTA V Hey, how are you, VaultBoy? I been wondering, since you want to start a clan for Xbox for the GTA Wiki, why don't we start a '''Crew' for GTA V for the PS3 and Xbox? I start up the crew right away if I can get your request to join and recommendation. Laters, Mr. T. (talk) 21:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Alright! I have to set up another account though because my current about on the Rockstar Games Social Club (name is Tony_1-9-9-8) won't let me create two crews. Mr. T. (talk) 21:53, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Do you have an account set up for Rockstar Games Social Club? If you do, go to "Crews" on the Crew select and click "Crew Up" on the bottom then click "Search Crew" then type in GTA Wikia Crew and make a request to join. Mr. T. (talk) 22:15, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry The only reason I voted no was by usage of the same method I used to make a judgement on Tony, if I used another method it would certainly have been a yes. Anyways, it looks like a unanimous success, so enjoy your admin rights. JBanton (Talk | ) 08:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Userbox Hi Tom, I would like "This user thinks GTA Advance is the worst game." this one, the others userboxes I'll try to do alone with help from . Thanks! --Thomas0802 (talk) 22:34, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations On your promotion to administrator! If you've got any questions about how to use the administrator tools, feel free to ask me. Jeff (talk| ) 02:24, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Congrads for being a administrator Tom, really proud of you. Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC)JF Congratulations on becoming an admin VaultBoy! Boomer8 (talk) 03:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin! Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Tommy! Congratulations on becoming an administrator! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:15, March 24, 2013 (UTC) VaultyTom, congrats man! One more admin. You earned it, buddy. LEGGO! ;) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Congrats and welcome to Adminship :) Messi1983 (talk) 09:54, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Another Vandal Hey Tom, another user Mr. French is vandalizing all the pages, just letting you know and get him outta here. Your friend Cloudkit01 (talk) 05:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC)JF CONGRATS Heey Tom, and congrats for the adminship!! You simply deserve it! It was a pleasure be working with you and the other patrollers, thanks for the userbox too ;) ! --Thomas0802 (talk) 16:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :God, this image is so badass! :P (the only thing missing to make this image perfect in my eyes is a "thumb up") -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:07, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations So, I heard you've been promoted, congrats man. istalo (Talk to me) 18:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Congrats My Friend Well done on getting that adminship, you deserved even though you have less than 1,000 edits your mature actions and HQ edits have given you a place as a trusted editor. :) Ray boccino (talk) 23:09, March 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Tom, Joshua is back again, he vanalize Mikey's talk page and could go after yours, just giving you the heads up. Cloudkit01 (talk) 03:47, March 25, 2013 (UTC)Bosco Howard Promotion Hey, Vault. Would you mind to vote on my req? Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''